


Storm Clouds Ahead

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Songfic, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/128428673265/how-about-a-dean-and-reader-to-tim-mcgraws-shes">msimpala67 said</a>: <em>How about a Dean and Reader to Tim McGraws she's my kind of rain? I love that song and thought that would be awesome!! Love your writing!!</em></p><p>Dean doesn't want you to go on a hunt to kill the demons that slaughtered your parents and so you make your feelings on the matter known to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Clouds Ahead

The yawning, leafy branches of the grizzled oak tree you stand under offer some shelter from the heavy rain drops crashing into the ground. You’re soaked. It’s been a minute since you stormed off and left Dean alone in Baby. Your eyes stare into the night time gloom, only able to make out the most basic shapes of the wooded landscape.

In the distance, you hear a car door slam. A halo of light bursts over the sopping ground to your left, but you don’t acknowledge it or the shouts of your name that follow. You stay right where you are, arms folded, water dripping down your neck. The smell of wet earth and everyday decay is calming.

Dean’s earlier words to you echo inside your head, the confession he had made. It had been simple and honest, like a child.

_I don’t want you to die._

“Y/N!” Dean’s voice yells, closer now. You ignore it.

Reaching where you stand, Dean puts his right hand on your left shoulder. His touch breaks forth the sobs you had been holding back and you tremble under his hand, but you don’t turn to him.

“I’m sorry,” Dean says loudly.

“Y-you know I can take c-care of m-myself, right? That I w-was alone and in this m-mess way before you two came along.” Wiping your face with your sopping sleeve you hold back any further cries.

You can hear Dean’s voice blanch at that as he says, “I know, I know. I didn’t mean-”

“What d-did you mean? This fight is m-mine as well.”

“I understand that now. Please, sugar, can we just get back in the car and talk?”

Feeling cold, you nod and turn to face him. Dean gives you a half-hearted smile, fear and sadness brimming in his green eyes. He leads the two of you back to the car with only the rain speaking.

Dripping water all over the Impala’s leather seats, you wait as Dean finds some blankets in the back and pulls your duffles over. The rain thunders against the roof of the Impala.

“We need, uh, need to take our clothes off and put some dry ones on.” Dean passes your duffle to you.

Teeth chattering already, you nod and do as Dean says. Starting to undress, you catch Dean making sideways glances at you as you change. You glare at him and he stops.

Once you've changed and are a bit drier, you allow Dean to wrap a blanket around you knowing he’s trying to stop hypothermia from setting in. Outside the car, the rain thunders on.

You’re shivering. Dean instinctively scoots up closer, joining his blanket with yours so you’re sharing each other’s blankets. “I’m sorry, Y/N.”

“Sorry enough to let me do what I need to do?”

You watch his face closely. See the guilt in Dean’s eyes as he tries not to let it show how much he’s hurt himself in all of this. Of course he doesn’t want you to join him and Sam when they head off against the group of demons that slaughtered your parents--you get he’s worried history will repeat itself.

But you’re not your parents. You haven’t been their angel for a very long time.

“I can’t lose you too.” Dean turns to look out through the fogging windscreen.

“You’re not going to lose me. It’s just five damn demons! Cas said he’d help. We’ve got Sam... I went and blessed a damn fire truck for pity’s sake!”

“But-”

“But what? Dean? What?! You could die. You ever think about that? Think about how I’d feel if you don’t come back and I’m left in some sleazy motel room pondering your fate. No, don’t answer that. You probably just tell yourself I’ll be better off without you.”

“I-”

“Which is crap, Dean. Complete bullshit. I wouldn’t be better off without you, you’re the person I didn’t know I was missing from my life until I met you! The one companion in this fucked up world that makes the ache in my heart bearable.”

Dean’s on you in less than a second, hands brushing your clothed sides and breasts, the smell of whiskey and gun oil filling your nostrils. His mouth is wet and desperate as he opens yours and kisses you breathless, tongue chasing yours. You don’t fight, you melt into his touches, tease his tongue, but when he tries to push you down onto the seat you don’t let him.

Hands reaching up and pushing Dean away, so that you can straddle him, your crotch on top of his. The blankets form a tented cocoon around the two of you. You steal his breath and grind down, taking back the control that Dean had been trying to deny you.

“I get that,” you say between kisses, “you want to protect me, but keeping me at arm’s length isn’t going,” you grind harder, “to protect my heart.”

A hot, shuddering breath escapes Dean and you can see a wetness in his eyes. He brings his hands up to your sides and slips them under your clothes, sweet gentle touches to sooth. It feels good, his calloused fingers on your soft skin. You lay light kisses across his face and along his jaw, his day old stubble rubbing at your soft lips.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” You know Dean means it this time, but it’s not enough.

Grinding down harder, a groan wrecks its way through Dean’s throat, and you shudder at the sweet friction, making your folds slide over each other and your core ache. You press into Dean and not so tenderly kiss him, lips crashing against his. Beneath you is the growing presence of Dean’s hard on, pressing into you through your jeans.

Dean’s hands make their way down to your waist and grip you tight, stilling you for a moment.

“Is this what you want?” Dean asks huskily, with double meaning.

You push down against Dean and he moans lowly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Leaning forward, you whisper, “Yes.”

Sliding off of him for a moment, the two of you fumble your boots and jeans off. Dean finds a condom and puts it on and then you’re on top of him again. Dean pulls a blanket over your shoulders--covering the two of you.

Knees either side of Dean’s thighs--you lower yourself down onto his hard length. You hold your breath as you take him inside, tingling with anticipation as he fills you. Both of you take shuddering breaths. Hands gripping the back of the front seat, you use the seat to leaver yourself. Pulling up and sliding down smoothly, testing the pressure on your shins, adjusting your angle.

Dean groans and slides his hands up your sides and under your tops. He strokes small circles with his thumbs, as you rise and lower yourself again, building to a rhythm. Increasing your speed, your breathing and Dean’s picks up. Dean pulls you closer to him so he can nip under your and at the side of your neck. The outside world has disappeared beyond fogged glass and the rain.

Slowly, Dean nips and licks his way up your neck and you bend your face forward to kiss him. Adjusting a little more you close your eyes and gasp as you hit that sweet spot inside of you. Dean lets out a sharp breath and you open your eyes again and look down at him in the gloomy light. His eyes are big and filled with wanting, looking straight at you. You smile and drive down harder.

“Y/N!” Dean cries and you step it down a little, not wanting things to end yet. But you’ve got the right angle now and it feels so good.

Carefully, Dean shifts himself forward a little, but the blanket slides down. You don’t care though, because Dean has pulled your tops up and put your left in nipple in his mouth. Sucking, biting--he teases your nipple into a throbbing peak of flesh before moving onto your right nipple, but he doesn’t get to it as you decide then to amp your speed up.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Dean yells, as you do what you need to do, chasing your own pleasure. You grab Dean’s right hand and put it between the two of you. Quickly coated in your wetness, Dean circles your clit with his fingers and you moan lowly.

Dean’s continued curses and cries are music, overtaking the rain’s dull roar, and you can feel your release building from the delicious friction. Building. Dean’s fingers feel so good and his dick is hitting you just right and then you’re there, clenching, coming around him and screaming his name.

“Y/N!” Hollers Dean as you feel him shudder beneath you as he spills into the condom. You ride his orgasm out, slowly bouncing on him until he’s done.

Breathing hard and ragged, the two of you stay together for a moment. You kiss Dean tenderly and he responds in kind.

“Love you, sugar.”

“Love you too.”

The rain continues to fall. Dean’s hands stroke your back, the two of you trembling from what has passed and what is yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first songfic. I hadn't heard this song until I had this request... Um, I've mainly worked on having it influence the setting and some of the things said.


End file.
